


Where did Ray and Walt get off to?

by accol



Series: 2+2 Verse [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the anniversary of Nate's paddle party, Brad and Nate <i>and</i> Ray and Walt make a surprising discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on fictionalized portrayals in the HBO miniseries _Generation Kill_.

“Put this in the fridge,” Nate said as he handed Brad the leftovers.  They moved easily around each other as they cleaned up from the barbecue.  Brad dropped the last trash bag outside of the back door and met Nate in the kitchen.    


“Tonight was good,” Brad said.  

Nate nodded.  Every time anyone came over to the house, Brad was sure their relationship was going to be discovered.  It never was.  

“We’re still the dirty secret,” Nate smiled at Brad.  “Speaking of dirty things, where did Ray and Walt go?  I haven’t seen them for at least an hour.  I figured we were going to find them passed out on the La-Z-Boys with the Xbox controllers in their hands when we got up in the morning.”

“Who knows.  Probably got distracted by something shiny on the way back from the liquor store,” Brad said.

“Fine by me,” Nate replied.  “Means you don’t have to sleep in your room tonight.”  Nate leaned against Brad, stomach to stomach, and kissed him.  

Tonight was the one year anniversary of Nate’s paddle party, and the guys had come over to reminisce.  Nate had listened to all the stories and had shared a few, but mostly he spent the evening thinking about how one year ago was the first time he and Brad fucked.  They had moved in together a week later.  Nate had caught himself laughing earlier tonight when he was remembering how they’d gone through the rental ads in the paper.  It had taken them days to get through two columns because they kept getting distracted.

“Let’s go upstairs before I’m too tired to fool around,” Nate said.

On the upstairs landing, Brad grabbed Nate and pushed him against the door of his room.  Nate fumbled to open the doorknob as Brad kissed him.  Brad’s forearms possessively were on either side of Nate’s head, pressing against the door, as he rutted against Nate’s leg.  The corners of Nate’s mouth lifted into a smile when he felt how hard Brad already was.  He could go from zero to sixty faster than his motorcycle.  

Nate finally got the door open and they stumbled into his room, locked together at the lips.  Their hands were dragging at each other’s clothing.  Nate’s fingers were at Brad’s belt when they heard the noise in the corner.

Four pairs of eyes got wide.  Everyone froze for a few seconds.  Walt was the first to move when he pushed off of Ray like he was hot to the touch. He took up a place a foot or two away from Ray in absolute silence with his hands clasped near his crotch.

“What the fuck?” Brad asked the room.  

Nate was silent for a second and then snorted a laugh.

Then there was Ray.  He was beaming from ear to ear, with an empty beer bottle in one hand, his fly open, and his pants hanging low around his hips.  He didn’t have a shirt on.  

“Yes, Brad.  What the actual fuck?  Walt, didn’t I tell you?  I knew it!  I fuckin’ knew it!  Iceman and LT are in love!  I fuckin’ knew it.”  Ray started doing some sort of victory shuffle knocking over another four bottles.  

Nate was still laughing despite Brad having Nate’s hand in an iron death grip.  He couldn’t understand why no one else seemed to find this funny.

“Holding hands and K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” Ray sang.  His ‘S’ sounds were coming out more like ‘esh’ from the beer.

“You have got to be kidding me, Ray.  You and Walt have been hiding in our bedroom for the last hour at least,” Brad said, trying to point out Ray’s double standard.  Nate tried to suppress a laugh at the absurdity of trying to logic with Ray, especially when he had been drinking.

“Well...,” Ray started.  He looked at Walt and then at Brad and Nate and then back at a blushing Walt.  “Have you seen Walt?  I mean, Jeeeeeeeesus.  Who wouldn’t want that tongue of his in their mouth?”

Walt rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.  Nate was just about crying from the hilarity of this situation.  Brad shot Nate a serious look that just made him shake with laughter even more.

Walt was the one who finally got Ray to shut up.  He grabbed a belt loop in each hand and pushed Ray against the wall between the armoire and the bathroom door.  He whispered something in Ray’s ear that neither Brad nor Nate could hear.  Ray and Walt looked over at Brad and Nate, and Ray shrugged.  Walt winked at Brad and Nate in a way that could only mean “I’ll take care of this fucker, no need to thank me.”

Nate wasn’t laughing anymore when Walt kissed Ray full on the mouth.  Brad and Nate stared before turning to look at each other.  Nate shrugged with a smirk on his face.

Brad turned back to Ray and Walt and said, “Ooh-rah, Puppy.  Get some.”  Then Brad grabbed the back of Nate’s neck and forced his tongue in Nate’s mouth.  

The four of them had lived together in extremely close quarters before, so somehow this didn’t even feel weird.  More like a souped up version of a combat jack.  Obviously knowledge of this wasn’t going to leave this house or all of their careers would be vulnerable.  Trust in your fellow warrior and all that bullshit.

Despite the trust, there was still a current of nervous energy pinging around the room.  How much was too much?  Apparently Walt didn’t care, because he shoved his hand down the front of Ray’s pants.

“Jesus fuck, Walt,” Ray said through his moan.  

Nate took that as his cue to unfasten Brad’s belt buckle.  They shared a look that said “What the fucking fuck?” and “Let’s do this thing” at the same time.  Brad kissed Nate again before pushing on his shoulders until Nate was on his knees.  

Ray and Walt were making a mess out of each other like teenagers.  Hands and spit were everywhere.  But when they heard the clink of Brad’s belt hitting the floor, they stopped to watch the master class.

Nate loved sucking Brad off.  He always had.  He had fantasized about it for months before they’d even acknowledged the sexual tension between them.  He fucking loved the way Brad held his hair now that it was civilian length.  He loved taking Brad to the edge and then backing off, over and over again until Brad begged for it.  Maybe that was Nate the LT coming through.  

Maybe it was Nate the LT that got keyed up by the idea of Ray and Walt learning something from him.  Because he went at Brad like this was the last blowjob he was ever going to give him.  

“Nate, fuck!” Brad gasped.  He leaned back against the bed just to stay upright.

"There is The Gay in this house or some shit," Ray gasped.  Walt had dropped to his knees and shoved Ray’s jeans down to his ankles.  He ran his tongue up the underside of Ray's cock with a fucking obscene slurp that made Nate laugh, a tall order considering that Brad's cock was presently across his tongue.

"Christ.  You should fucking see this," Brad breathed.  Nate didn't have to look to know what was going on.  Walt going down on Ray while Nate’s lips were around the head of Brad's dick.  This was the best excuse ever to have friends, Nate knew Brad was thinking exactly that.  Nate pulled off and glanced back.  Walt didn’t have a fucking clue what he was doing, but he was enthusiastic.  Nate also knew that Brad liked someone with enthusiasm for their job.  Nate wrapped his tongue around Brad's left nut, and Brad’s eyes rolled back.

“Holy fuck.  Jesus Christ.  Walt, you... fuck fuck fuck.  Oh my god,” Ray was letting out a constant stream of expletives and surprise.  Walt reached up and jammed two of his fingers into Ray’s mouth to give him something to do.

Ray panted around Walt’s fingers.  Brad’s grip on Nate’s hair was painfully tight, just like Nate liked it.  Nate and Walt had found their rhythms and were rewarded for their work.

“Walt!  Shit!”  

“Nate!  I’m gonna come!”

A few minutes later, Nate handed over the wet wipes to Walt.  “You guys can have Brad’s room,” Nate said.

“Get the fuck out, and close the door,” Brad said, pulling Nate onto the bed.  “And turn your ears off or make your own noise.”  He was tasting himself on Nate’s lips before Ray and Walt had even started moving toward the door.  Nate smiled through the kiss.  

“I’m on it like a motherfucker, Brad,” said Ray as he shoved Walt out into the hallway with a hand on his ass and another holding his own pants up so he wouldn’t trip.

“I’m not your mother,” they all heard Walt mumble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble from my WIP folder about the morning after...

It's the day after the BBQ.  Brad wants his room back, because he's not so sure about Walt and Ray fucking in his bed.  He runs his sheets through the washer.  With bleach.  And while wearing a bit of a sour expression on his face.  Nate holds in a laugh while he makes everyone lunch.  

Walt and Ray just sort of hang around all day, playing Xbox and having a little hair of the dog.  It's dark and Nate and Brad just go ahead and tell them they can stay as long as they want, but they're going to bed.  Brad and Nate figure that Walt and Ray will just play some more video games and eat everything in the fridge.  Little did they expect to find them nude on the couches when Brad and Nate came downstairs the next morning.  There were SEVERAL used condoms in the bathroom trash.  

Brad silently went to the kitchen and grabbed a pot and spoon.  Nate shot him a mildly disapproving look, but didn't stop Brad when he went into the living room and banged the fuck out of the pot.  

"It's time to have a talk about how this is going to work," Brad said when they sat up at attention.


End file.
